


Pillow Talk

by MosherEndgame



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Sandwiches, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosherEndgame/pseuds/MosherEndgame
Summary: Noel and Cameron enjoy a lazy morning together. Happy and free and together.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mosher times. Set in an alternate universe where Cam and Noel are a happy couple free from the restraints of an unforgiving world.

Noel grunted in satisfaction, rolling off of Cam's sweat soaked body, trapping the taller man's arm underneath his back.

"Oof. That was some Olympics worthy sex. High five!" Noel exclaims holding his hand up as he tries to catch his breath.

Cam laughs reaching over to clap their hands together. "You are such a dork." 

"I liked that thing you did with your tongue. It was... interesting."

"Interesting?" Cam scoffs. "The sound you made is something I have only ever heard in mating monkey documentaries. I think you found it more than interesting."

Noel laughs big, the joyful sound bouncing off the wall. "Why the fuck are you watching documentaries on mating monkeys?"

"Why not?" Cam replies, smiling back at him. Their eyes lock, both sets sparkling with affection as he leans forward for a firm peck on the lips, repeating the action a few times. 

Cam pulls his arm out from underneath Noel, inhaling deeply as he turns over to grab his phone off the nightstand. 

Noel turns onto his side, elbow on the bed with his head in his hand, watching intently as his lover looks through him phone with furrowed eyebrows. "What's up?"

"My lunch meeting got canceled," Cam says with a smile. "Meaning I now have absolutely nothing to do until tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah?"

Cam hums, biting his lip to hide his smile as he nods in response.

"What a coincidence. I also have nowhere to go until tomorrow!" Noel exclaims in false surprise.

"You don't say. So we both have roughly..." Cam looks down at his phone, squinting, "21 hours of free time. What're we gonna do?"

Noel downright fucking giggles as Cam surges forward, his hand wrapping around the back of his lover's neck to pull his lips to his own. They indulge in soft kisses for a couple moments before Noel pulls back, his arms remaining wrapped around the soft freckled skin of Cam's back. 

"As much as I would love to get back to that, I need a few minutes of recovery here."

Cam groans, hiding his face in Noel's neck. He places a soft kiss to the skin there before pulling back. Picking up his discarded phone from the sheets. "Alright fine old man. I'll give you some time."

Noel rolls his eyes, pushing himself off the bed to head to the bathroom.

"Hey are you hungry?" Cam shouts to the other room, opening the app to a local restaurant. "Thinking of ordering a sandwich from that place with the lights that we tried that one time."

"What?" Noel asks in confusion, turning off the light in the ensuite bathroom as he made his way back to the bed. 

"You know that place with the weird lighting that you said made you feel like you were in a Baz Luhrmann movie."

"Oh yeah those sandwiches were good. Get me the turkey one with that garlic sauce," Noel replied as he pulled the top sheet over his naked body.

Cam reached over and threw the sheet off him, a disapproving look on his face.

"Dude it's cold!" Noel exclaimed.

"So curl into me," Cam replied spreading his legs for Noel to settle between them. 

Noel rolled his eyes but obliged, leaning his back against Cam's chest as the redhead put his arms over the smaller man's shoulders so he could continue ordering their food.

"Get me that acai raspberry smoothie thing too."

Cam scoffed, "Garlic sauce, acai smoothie, so you want shitty breath and to shit your brains out. So much for me getting laid again."

Noel turned his head to give a playful bite to the redhead's bicep, his partner giving a yelp.

"Fucker. Okay, it should be here in about 20 minutes."

"You know one of us is gonna have to put clothes on to get the door right?" 

"Semantics," Cam said dismissively, holding his phone so Noel can see the screen. "Hey did you see this? I got ranked 25th best villian for this fandom website."

"Cool," Noel exclaimed settling more comfortably against Cam's chest, his eyes closing. After a few moments of silent scrolling Cam chuckled, the feeling rumbling through Noel's back. "Whatca teetering about back there, Joker?"

Cam kissed his head, smiling into it at the nickname. "This sounds like you."

Noel opened his eyes, looking at the Simpson's gif in front of him, reading it out loud, "'I used to be with it. Then they changed what it was. Now what I'm with isn't it. And what's it seems weird and scary to me. It'll happen to you!'... Fuck you I'm still with it!" He added, turning to give Cam a titty twister.

Cam guffawed as he flinched away, accidently dropping his phone in Noel's lap, causing the man to curl up and gently cup his abused genitals.

"You did that to yourself!" Cam laughed curling his arms around Noel and smiling into his neck.

Noel groaned resettling against the larger man and handing him back his phone. Cam clicked a few times against his screen before setting it down on the bedside table. 

Noel's phone dinged from the nightstand on his side of the bed. He turned an accusatory glare to a wide eyed looking Cam as he reached to look at his phone. "You didn't."

Cam shrugged, his too innocent expression doing nothing to help his case. "Saying "I didn't" with that tone about what I may or may not have posted on my own social media is more indicative of your own hang ups rather than - "

"Oh my god!" Noel interrupted, unlocking his phone to click on the twitter notification. "I swear I need to invest in a Cam to normal human translating app to talk to you sometimes." He groaned as he looked at the Simpson's gif his occassionally pretenious boyfriend posted. "Really?"

Cam shrugged again, a sly smile on his face. Noel leaned up to give him a peck on the lips as the doorbell sounded down the hall.

Noel sat up and turned around, their eyes locked in a silent battle as to who would get up to get the door. Noel held out his fist, one eyebrow raised, ready to rock paper scissor their way to a decision. Cam obliged, their fists shaking up and down three times. He threw down a flat hand for paper as Noel held his fingers out as scissors. Cam rolled his eyes, moving to get up as Noel pretended to cut his paper hand. 

The redhead grabbed a pair of basketball shorts off the ground as he went, Noel reaching out to smack his ass when he walked around the bed. He reached over for the tv remote, hearing the sounds of Cam greeting the delivery driver and telling him to keep the change. He came back with the bag of sandwiches and paper plates in one hand, Noel's smoothie in the other. He stretched his neck up for a kiss as Cam handed his food to him, walking to his side to settle in cross legged on the bed.

Noel cleared his throat, eyebrows raised as he glared at the redhead. Cam chuckled, standing up and hooking his hands in the hem of his shorts, throwing them down with a flourish and a cocky grin. Noel smiled wide, all teeth, unwrapping his sandwich as Cam sat next to him.

"Cowboy bebop?" Noel asked turning on the bedroom tv. 

"You're phenomenal," Cam said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek, the smaller man leaning into it. "Remind me to send you a thank you card."

"For putting on Cowboy Bebop?"

"No for the head you're gonna give me once we're done eating."

"So we watch what you wanna watch AND you get your dick sucked? What do I get?"

"I'll do that thing with my tongue again?" Cam suggested with a head tilt.

Noel straightened up, a dirty smile on his face. "I'll be waiting on that thank you card."

Cam laughed settling in with his favorite sandwich, his favorite show, and his favorite person beside him.


End file.
